Demons and Duel Monsters
by Finalcool720
Summary: A crossover of Inuyasha , Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds , Yu-Gi-Oh Gx , and Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. Sango and Kohaku make friends with Yusei, Leo ,Flip and others and have duels and battle demons what awaits them during this tale.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 1

It was the feudal era as the battle raged a spell was cast.Kohaku then opened his eyes and saw he was in a city.Kohaku stood up and looked around "Sis"He thought as he bumped into two kids.The two kids saw he had some injuries and decide to help.Kohaku entered thier home and took a bath while they got him some clothes.Kohaku thought about the battle and the strange mark on the one who used that spell.

Meanwhile Sango saw she was in an Alley and had her weapon.She heard people and drew her boomerang ready to strike and Kirara entered her giant lion from.She saw four people turned the corner and had Kiara lie down low.The Four saw Sango and how she was ready to attack and were shocked."We mean you no harm and are not your enemies I am Yusei"He said."My name is jack".Sango put down her weapon and Kirara turned small and meowed "I am not trying to attack you mu name is Sango"She said."Sango Your pretty I am Kalin."Why do you have a weapon and a wired cat"Crow asked."I was in the feudal era and some spell sent me here and what's your name"She asked."Oh Crow"He said.Sango nodded and looked at the buldings."Oh this is New Domino City"Jack said.Sango nodded and thought is "this the world Kagome comes from"and took a breath as Kirara twin tails swayed.Yusei noticed her stomach rumble "Lets get some food"He said.Jack,Crow, and Kalin nodded in agreement and started walking with Yusei."Are You coming Sango"Yusei asked.Sango nodded and followed by his side "I forgot to tell you this is Kirara"she said.Yuesi,Crow,Jack,Kalin,Kirara,and Sango headed to a diner.

Meanwhile Kohaku was eating some steak,Apples,and had some water."Thanks Leo and Laura what did your parents say"He asked his mouth filled with food.Leo just got off the phone and walked into the dining room.Laura saw him give the thumbs up "While our parents are letting you stay Kohaku"She said.Kohaku nodded as he almost choked on some apples.Leo walked over and started eating as well "Kohaku our parents also said you have to go to school with us"He said."I understand"Kohaku said.Laura already finished eating and got a call.Kohaku saw her answer the phone and noticed a worried look on her face."Oh someone stole her most powerful duel monsters card"Leo said."Duel Monsters ?"Kohaku asked."Oh its a card game"Leo said."I see mind teaching me how to play"Kohaku asked eating a piece of steak."Sure"Leo said going to his room and grabbing his deck.Kohaku finished eatting and joined Leo in the living room.Leo set up his deck and a training deck on the table.Kohaku took a seat on floor as Leo explained Magic and trap cards."I see so Magic cards and traps have different types"Kohaku said."Correct and monsters can be placed in attack and defense modes"Leo said."I got it and when placed in defense you place it face down at the start of a turn"Kohaku said."Correct and each battle each opponent has 4000 life points"Leo said."What types of duels are there"Kohaku asked."Oh normal duels,Tag duels,and duels where you need a duel runner"Leo said."I get it also I need a deck"Kohaku said."Yup lets get you one now"Leo said."How"Kohaku asked."Just come on" Leo said.Kohaku followed Leo out as Laura was on the phone.Kohaku followed Leo and they went to outside a bar."The name is Flip Turner what do you need"He asked.Leo placed his arm around him"Hey buddy do you have an extra deck"he asked.Flip nodded and handed a deck to Leo."Thanks Flip"Leo said leaving.Leo handed the deck to Kohaku who noticed Flip was a little scared."What was that"Kohaku asked."Oh he flirted with my sister and a lot of other girls"Leo said."I see"Kohaku said looking throu the deck.Kohaku thought as they returned home "I think Flip just gave me his deck".Kohaku and Leo saw Laura watching tv and joined her.

Meanwhile Sango and Kirara finished eating.Yusei,Jack,Crow,ane Kalin finished eating as well."Thanks sorry I have no money"Sango said."Its fine your from our past"Jack said.Sango nodded and noticed creatures and got up from the table "Demons"she said rushing out the door.Sango tossed her boomerang and saved some people as Kirara delt with the rest.After the battle Yusei,Jack,Crow,and Kalin blushed while being impressed by Sango.A police serin could be heard as a certian officer got off his duel runner and looked at Sango."Officer Trudge"Yusei said."I had reports of a women wielding a weapon that is a boomerang and a strange cat"Trudge said."Have not seen them"Jack said."She is also dressed in clothes from the feudal era"Trudge said."Oh she went that way"Crow said pointing down at a manhole to the sewers.

Trudge opened the manhole and went down the ladder as Crow closed it back up."You can come out now Sango"Yusei said.Sango came out of the dumpster with Kirara."Thanks Crow I think I need to get some clothes for this era"Sango said."All right we can find some by exploring New Dommino City"Jack said."I will call a freind to help us shop"Yusei said.Sango nodded as he made the call"Kohaku are you here as well and our other friends"as Yusei pulled up on his duel runner.Sango rode with Yusei and had Kirara pearched on her shoulder as they went over the bridge to new dommino city.Meanwhile Kohaku was up going to the bathroom when he heard a knock on the door.Kohaku opened it and saw it was Flip."Hey could I have my deck back"He asked."Why"Kohaku asked."Fine you can keep it come with me for a drink"Flip said with a smirk.Kohaku then saw Leo slam the door in his face.Kohaku then went back to bed.Meanwhile Sango held on to Yusei as they met up with Akazi sho helped her with shoping.

Meanwhile Kohaku woke up and saw Leo answer the door as Flip came in with a case of "bottled root beer".Kohaku sat up on the couch and saw Flip trying to convince Leo to drink one.Kohaku got up and took the case and handed a bottle to Flip and Leo.Kohaku then put the case down and took one for himself."Same time"Kohaku said.Flip and Leo nodded and three of them poped the caps off the bottled root beer.Flip,Leo,and Kohaku took a sip and each swallowed."Who gave you this"Kohaku asked noticing the smell."I found it outside with a note free root beer"Flip said."Its not root beer"Leo said.Kohaku,Leo,and Flip yawned and went to bed after locking up.Kohaku heard noises and saw people breaking in.Kohaku grabbed his weapon and hid.Kohaku saw the robbers come close and attacked.The robbers noticed his weapon and ran off but Kohaku caught them all.Leo and Luana called the cops as Flip just stayed asleep.Kohaku then went back to bed as Leo and Luana talked to the cops.

Meanwhile Sango was looking around the clothing shop and found the perfect outfit.Sango took the Outfit and went into a changing room.She came back out wearing a black leather jacket,a red turtleneck and a black skirt and red boots.Yusei looked at Sango and blushed as Akazi hit him in the shoulder.Yusei paid ans Akazi left them to have dinner alone.Sango looked at the menu and was not sure what to order.Yusei noticed and smiled at they took a seat in a booth."Yuesi"Sango said blusing as he looked at the menu noticing how he sat on the same side of the booth."I thought I could help you decide"Yusei said.Abby nodded as Yusei potinted to a bacon cheeseburger.the waiter cameover and took thier order of two bacon cheeseburgers and placed the orders.Sango noticed Kirara was outside as it let her have a moment alone with Yusei.The food came and as Yusei and Sango ate they kissed while reaching for napkins after thier hands touched.Sango blushed looking at Yusei.Yusei blushed at the same time as a group of friends entered.Sryus ,Jayden and Jim joined Alexia and order some food.While Yusei and Sango contuned eatting a loud roar was heard outside.Sango noticed Kirara acting strange and rushed outside as did one of the boys that joined thier friends.

End of chapter 1 I hoped you liked and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 2

The load roar's continued as Kirara acted strangely.Sango saw in her pet's mouth a demon and saw many more that needed to be defeated.Sango tossed her Boomerang and defeated the demons.Jim walked closer not showing fear.She droped the corpse and walked slowly like a lion as her pupils grew thin.She growled as she saw him getting close.Jim took some jerky from his pocket and got closer to Kirara."What are you?"Sango asked.Kirara retracted her claws."I was trying to tame her"Jim said."Kirara dosent act like this.What could have set her off?"Sango asked as Kirara rasied a paw and swiped.

Jim saw something in her foot.Kirara growled when he got close to her.She backed away before she stoped growling and licked her paw.Jim grabbed tweezers and quickly removed a demon claw from Kirara's paw.Kirara licked Jim's face and turned small and jumped into Sango's arms."Thanks I am Sango"She said."Nice to meet you Sango, I am Jim,and I am happy to help"He said.Sango saw him go back in to his friends and wonder what was with his uniform.Yusei looked at Sango outside the dinner and paid the bill "They are students at duel academy"He said."Duel Academy?"Sango asked.Yusei explained as they got on his duel runner.Sango looked at the buldings and at Yusei who made a stop.Sango waited on his duel runner as he came out of a shop.Yusei handed Sango a gift bag.

Sango took out what was inside was a deck that was demon Slayer themed.Yusei smiled at how happy Sango looked.Sango also noticed a duel disk "Hey I wanna go to duel academy so do you mind being my first opponent Yusei"She asked."All right I'll help"Yusei said.After a few duels Sango got the hang of it.A few days past and Sango got into duel academy.Sango was wearing a Ra yellow uniform and entered her dorm with Kirara on her sholder.Sango Left her dorm after placing her bag and weapon down.

Sango walked around the Island and saw Kohaku and Leo in a tag duel and watched as Kirara meowed.Sango saw Kohaku using a ninja themed deck unlike her demon salyer deck and won the duel.Meanwhile Leo hugged Kohaku"Nice job"He said."Thanks I am glad Flip help find this deck"Kohaku said."Yeah but at least he has his deck back"Leo said."Yeah no more "Root beer offers"Kohaku said with finger quotes.Leo nodded as Kohaku turrend around and started to cry as he saw his sister.Sango walked over "Why are you crying"She asked noticing his Oblisk blue uniform."I did not know you were here Big sis and this Leo I am staying with him and his sister"Kohaku said as tears flowed.

Sango wiped away his tears and helped him up as she smiled before Kirara growled at the boys looking at Sango.Leo gave a look back away like he did to protect his sister.The Boys headed back to class and as lunch came around She saw Syrus alone and sat down with him.Syrus noticed her and was not sure why she was sitting with him"Why"He asked nervously because of her beauty. "You just seemed alone,Why not sit with Us"She asked."Thanks I am Syrus"He said joining her."I am Sango"She said. "That's my younger brother Kohaku." "I know he is a good duelist but I have seen him dating Leo's sister but Leo does not know because he is then overprotective"He said.Sango nodded as they finished their lunch before heading to the assembly to see the transfers.

Sango Heard fighting and left the Assembly and saw Leo and Kohaku fighting.Kohaku dodged Leo's punch."Your dating my sister Kohaku"He said."Yes I am sorry I did not say anything but it was when we found her card that got stolen"Kohaku said.Leo looked down "I see the time you won the duel with your best card Blade Armor Ninja"He said.Kohaku and Leo continued to fight as Sango watched and tossed her boomerang to make them stop.Kohaku and Leo saw fire in Sango's eyes "Go to the assembly and be quiet"She said.Kohaku and Leo hurryed into the assembly and took a seat."Fine will talk later can you make sure we do not try and kill each other "They asked.Sango nodded as she saw the transfers come in, she swore she saw the crocodile blink.

Sango then kept her eye on Adrian Gecko, he seemed suspicious enough and then looked to Axel Brodie,The two of them seemed suspicious.Sango went and followed them and saw them talking to a kid Marcel and left Kirara to watch them.Sango bumped into Alexis who had her half of some work they had to finish."I have my half in my dorm room in Ra yellow,Lets go and get it now"Sango said."All right"Alexis said.Sango and Alexis walked to the Ra yellow dorm to get the work and on the way Flip presented flowers to Sango and Alexis and they ignored him.Sango and Alexis got the work and begin to finish it.

Meanwhile Kirara saw the other two leave and saw Adrian alone doing some work.Adrian then noticed Kirara and tried to capture her.Kirara turend giant and roared at Adrain and he paased out.Kirara ran out of the room after shrinking back and hissing.Kohaku and Laura were having dinner as he poped the bottle of apple cider "Have Something to drink my love"he said as he poured a glass for Laura.Laura took the bottle and poured a glass for Kohaku when they saw Kirara.Kirara meows at him before she sees Axel hanging upside down before rolling on her back to see him.Kohaku and Laura looked up to see what Kirara was looking at.She still stares at him before hearing the rope snap and moves out of the way of him as she hissed.Kohaku and Laura saw Axel fall to the ground in front of them.Kirara kept hissing at him as he got up.Kohaku and Laura checked on Axel "Are you okay"They asked."I am Fine would you mind comming with me"He asked.

Kohaku noticed how Kirara was acting towards him and ready his weapon.Kirara transformed into her lager from after hissing at Axel.She grabbed Kohaku and Laura and ran off leaving Axel with nothing to say.Kirara shrinks back and runs to the dorm only to meet Hassleberry who kindly introduced himself."Nice to meet you Hassleberry and Kohaku I thought you left your weapon at home"Laura said.Kirara meowed as she climbed up his pants on to his shoulder."Who is this little cat"Hassleberry asked.Sango walked out and Kirara jumped to her shoulder"That's Kirara"She said."Hey sis what are you up too"Kohaku asked not answering Laura's question."Nothing much." She said as Hassleberry blushed."Just gonna go train."She said holding her boomerang.

Laura saw a boy tap her on the sholder."Marcel"She wispered."Could you help me with something"He asked as Kirara kept meowing to warn her not go with him."Alright Sis by the way Laura I kept my weapon so i can protect you sorry I did not tell you"He said.Kohaku then looked around and saw Laura was gone and noticed Kirara's meowing and went to find her. Sango headed out to the empty area and tossed her boomerang a few times. Hassleberry came and watched Sango train and after a few times "Can I try "He asked.Sango nodded and handed him her Boomerang and he fell down. "It can be heavy but once you get used to it, it could be light"She said.

Meanwhile Kohaku ran into Leo while looking for Laura."I can't beleive you lost my sister"Leo said."Sorry"Kohaku said."Its fine I get it now"Leo said.While Kohaku and Leo walked through the hallway passed the lockers.They bumped into Marcel who noticed something in Kohaku's back and pointed to where Laura was."Thanks"Kohaku and Leo said as they saw her and noticed she was a zombie.Kohaku grabbed Leo's hand and ran as Laura chased them.

Meanwhile Hassleberry tossed the boomerang and Sango caught it. She smiled "nice first try"She said as a noise was heard nearby. She held her boomerang behind her."Get behind me."She said as Kirara came out before Shirley bit Hassleberry.Jim showed up in the nick of time to have Shirley come back and looked at Sango "Nice to see you again"He said. Sango nodded before Kirara begin growling as her instincts grew.

Sango noticed as she looked for anything else as Jim joined her and Hassleberry.Kirara growled at the three of them as Hassleberry growled."Zombies"Kohaku screamed running holding Leo's hand being chased by zombie Laura.Kirara pounced and roared at the Zombies.Kohaku joined in with his weapon as Leo stayed behind him.The duel ghouls never stayed back but Sango whacked them with her boomerang as Kirara grabbed Hassleberry."Where is a shrine priest when you need one"Kohaku asked.Sango then thought of Miroku before getting angry. "We dont need one." She said."Fine Sis there are two many zombies"Kohaku said.

Sangno nodded busting open a wall with her boomerang.Sango,Leo, and Jim made it thou but Kohaku could not get to them.Marcel took Kohaku's hand and helped him get away.Kohaku as he followed Marcel had a bad feeling and ready his weapon.Marcel turned around as Kohaku noticed growling behind him."What is in your back"Marcel asked.

Kohaku smirked "I see you want the jewel in my back,Sorry but its the only reason I am alive"He said.Marcel nodded sending the zombies away "I have an offer for you Kohaku if you will listen"He said as food was wating.Kohaku put down his weapon and took a seat as did Marcel."What is it"Kohaku asked."Join me and I will turn Laura back"Marcel said.Kohaku looked around the room and saw Adrian and Axel and noticed a vent.Kohaku got up and walked around the room and noticed Marcel follow him."I will think about it"Kohaku said looking at the exit.Marcel nodded and Kohaku left to find his sister and friends.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds , Yu-Gi-Oh Gx , Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and this is just for fun.

Chapter 3

The sounds of the zombies were outside the abandoned dorm."Nice job Leo, finding out beating them in duels helps"Sango said.Leo nodded as Sango heard the sounds of junk food being eaten.Sango and Leo left Jim to guard the entrance.Sango and Leo split up.Sango went up to the second floor and Leo went to the kitchen.

Leo saw in the Kitchen Flip eating peanut butter and dragged him by the ear to the living room.Leo challanged Flip to a duel.Filp nodded and played a face down to start the duel and ended his turn.Leo played Dark hole to destroy the monster.During the duel Sango came downstairs and saw Flip turn into a zombie when he lost."A duel ghoul"She said.Sango tossed her boomerang to knock him back and Leo had to dodge to avoid getting hit.Flip fell into the fireplace and Jim put the couch in the way.

Sango looked at the bio band everyone was wearing and figured it out."The Duel ghouls have something to do with the bio bands"She said.Sango was worried about Kohaku but took a breath "Lets find some food"she said.Leo and Jim nodded in agreement as Sango kept watch on the door.Leo saw flip had gathered enough food for three days.Leo called to Jim but heard no answer.Leo went upstairs to where Jim went.

Leo took a flash light from the floor that Jim had and picked it up.Leo walked the hallway and heard growling from a room.Leo turned the handle and it was locked.Leo walked and found a key on the ground.Leo picked it up and used it on the door.Leo went inside and saw tons of food but the room was full of Duel Ghouls.Leo walked inside and grabed a case of water.Leo turned around and saw he was surrounded by Duel Ghouls.Leo gluped as Kirara came to the rescue.Leo ran out of the room with the water and locked the door after Kirara got out.Leo continued looking for Jim as Kirara followed.

Leo opened a door and saw a bed and Kohaku's weapon on it covered in blood.Leo looked on the ground and saw a duel monster card from Kohaku's deck.Leo picked up the card and saw it was " Blade Armor Ninja" he heard noises in the bathroom and saw an Injured Marcel.Leo walked over and checked on him "Please help me"Marcel said."What do you mean"Leo asked."Kohaku tried to kill me"He said.Leo nodded and helped him up.Leo and Marcel walked the hallway as Duels Ghouls broke thru the windows.Leo heard fighting in the living room.Leo placed Marcel against a wall and looked down the stairs and saw Sango fighting.

Leo then noticed Marcel tried to hit him.Leo ran past Marcel and back to the room and grabbed Kohaku's weapon."Where is Kirara"Leo thought while trying to fight using Kohaku's weapon.Leo fell to the ground as Marcel approached and offered a hand to help him up.Leo then saw Kohaku charge Marcel and grabbed his hand and ran.Leo and Kohaku stopped at the room that was locked with food."Marcel offered me a deal and why are you holding a case of water"Kohaku asked.

Leo was about to speak and tossed it at a duel goul and tried using Kohaku's weapon once more.Kohaku took the weapon from Leo and defeated it.Leo nodded opening the lock to the food room.Leo dueled while Kohaku got Sango.A few mintues passed as Sango came and grabbed food along with Kohaku.Leo,Kohaku, and Sango saw Marcel had Kirara and Jim as they had food and water blocking the entrance.

Leo walked down the stairs and challanged Marcel to a duel.Marcel looked at Kohaku "Fine we can duel but not here"He said.Leo nodded and followed Marcel to a park area."Alright why pretend Kohaku tried to kill you"Leo screamed at him."Oh it was to force him to give me that Jewel in his back"Marcel said.Leo did not know what Marcel was talking about and started the duel."I places two face downs and use Card Destruction and then play monster reborn to bring to the battle field Choas-End Master and played swords of revealing light"Leo said and then ended his turn.Marcel just kept ending his turn as Leo played Power Tool Dragon.Marcel turned the duel around and won.Leo was shocked that he did not become a duel Ghoul.

Marcel walked up to Leo and smirked "Give Kohaku this message join my side or your sister Sango will become a duel Ghoul"He said and handed Leo a card.Leo looked at the card it was from Luna's deck Ancient Fairy Dragon.Leo walked away and saw Kohaku and his sister eating in the woods with Jim and Kirara.Kohaku looked at Leo who waved for him to come over.Leo explained the mesaage Marcel gave and Kohaku punched a tree."He must have done something to the bio band"Leo said.

Kohaku nodded looking at his sister who was about to duel some duel ghouls.Kohaku quickly fought with his weapon and defeated them.Kohaku then left and Leo followed.Kohaku noticed Leo came with him."I need to go alone Leo"Kohaku said.Leo kept following "Lets do our best together I will stand by your side Kohaku"Leo said. Kohaku and Leo entered Marcel's base.Marcel looked at the two and noticed both came to duel.Marcel was ready to battle but Leo and Kohaku nodded no.Marcel looked at Kohaku and Leo and figured out they were up to something.

Meanwhile Sango found a note Leo left."Hey Sango Marcel said you would become a duel ghoul if Kohaku did not join his side"."I went with Kohaku my goal is to figure out a way to save everyone"From Leo.Sango nodded and rushed after them as Kirara followed thier scents.

End of Chapter 3 I hoped you liked it and please review


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds , Yu-Gi-Oh Gx , Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal ,and Rwby because a character will appear and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 4

The smell was hard to follow and Kirara and Sango were being followed.Adrian saw Kirara and Sango dive down into the ocean.Kirara and Sango got separated as a demon attacked.Sango's boomerang came back when tossed at the demon and knocked her out.Meanwhile a boat was at Sea and a boy and his dog saw the girl get knocked out.The boy's dog jumped and brought Sango to the boat.The boy performed CPR on Sango and She woke up."Where am I"She asked.The boy went and got his friends.Sango stood up as she noticed Kirara getting her boomerang.

Sango saw the dog running around the ship and it wanted her to pet it.Sango petted the dog "What's your name"She said.The boy came over "that is Zwei"He said.Sango nodded "Your Jayden right"She said."Yup and you met Syrus the captain of this boat"He said.Syrus came over and he had no arm where the bio band was.Sango looked at Syrus arm "Why"She asked.Syrus looked at Sango and went and got a bottle of water."Marcel"He said as Jayden helped him open the bottle.After the bottle of water was open Syrus took a sip "I battled Marcel in a duel and would have became a duel ghoul but Jayden acted quickly and cut off the bio band"He said.Sango nodded looking at the demon that had a hard shell and Noticed Kirara looking for her.Kirara dodged the demon's attacks and saw the boat but noticed Adrian.Kirara flew away as Adrian chased her.Sango sighed "Be careful Kirara"She thought.Syrus smiled "Those demons are around the island right now"He said."I see"Sango said.Sango walked to below deck and saw food and water.Sango noticed broken duel disks and their cards torn to shreds."We destroyed them so we could not duel"Jaden said.

Sango nodded noticing an ash try with cigars in it near a recliner.Syrus came down and took a seat on the leather recliner and relaxed.Sango could tell Syrus was stressed and heard noises up on deck.Sango went up on deck and saw the demon was getting closer.Sango did not have her boomerang but noticed the demon noticed the cigar smoke and backed off and fled.Sango went downstairs and saw Syrus smoking a cigar."No smoking"Sango said tossing it overboard.Syrus gulped "Yes Sango"He said being and little scared.Sango looked around the boat and noticed a raft.Sango took the raft and headed back to duel academy alone.

Sango saw the duel ghouls and was cornered but Kirara tossed her boomerang and caught it.Sango tossed her Boomerang and took out the duel ghouls."Now to find Leo and Kohaku"She thought.Sango then saw Kirara being placed in a muzzle by Adrian."Now your boomerang Sango and follow me"He said.Sango handed the boomerang and followed him.Adrian placed Sango in a cell.Sango noticed he caught Syrus from the boat and Zwei.Sango looked around the cell and noticed nothing but some water that was not safe to drink.Sango saw Marcel come and open the cell door."Please follow me and lets get you changed"He said.Marcel led Sango to a dressing room "Please choose an outfit then we can talk"He said.Sango entered the dressing room and changed into a black dress.

Marcel took Sango by the hand and led her to a dinning room.Sango took a seat and noticed a table full of food."Please eat Sango you must be hungry"Marcel said."No thanks Marcel where is Kohaku and Leo"Sango asked.Marcel just started to eat the salad "Please eat if you want them to be safe Sango"Marcel said.Sango ate some of the salad "Where is Kirara"She asked.Marcel finished the salad "Safe now then let's share a dance"he said.Sango saw Marcel hold out his hand and looked at the Fork's and noticed it was all plastic and the plates were paper.Marcel chuckled as Sango took his hand.While the two danced Kohaku and Leo worked on hard on getting a map of Marcel's base.Leo kept a look out while Kohaku checked

Marcel's office.Kohaku searched the drawers and found only a cursed scroll that could switch bodys."Hun I remember seeing this someplace before"."I will think about it later"Kohaku thought.Kohaku found a safe and Sango's Boomerang."Kohaku Adrian is coming" Leo wispered.Kohaku nodded and left but took the scroll.Leo and Kohaku got away and were out of breath.Kohaku read the scroll "Switch body's but can not go back"That's all it said.Leo nodded " i have an Idea tell me of that Jewel"He asked."Oh it's keeping me alive Leo"He said."So if you give it up Kohaku"Leo was interrupted."My life is over"Kohaku said.Leo hugged Kohaku and noticed Adrian.Adrian was holding Sango's Boomerang and handed it to Kohaku.Kohaku and leo went outside to play.Meanwhile Sango was still dancing with Marcel."Go see your brother and Leo"He said.Sango nodded wanting to change back into her normal clothes but quickly headed to where she heard the sounds of her boomerang being thrown.

Sango went outside and saw Leo tossing the boomerang to Kohaku.Kohaku caught the boomerang and noticed Sango and ran to her.Sango hugged Kohaku as Marcel entered the courtyard.Marcel laughed noticing the scroll "That's fake"He said as it started to rain and washed away the writing.Kohaku nodded "What now"He asked as Leo dropped the scroll.Marcel walked over to Leo "Remove the Jewel or Sango dies"he whispered.Kohaku looked at the look on Leo's face and knew what Marcel whispered to Leo.Marcel smirked at Kohaku as he walked over.Kohaku saw Leo follow and understood."Protect my sis Leo"He said.

Leo nodded as he ripped the jewel out of Kohaku's back.Sango started to cry and tried to stop Leo as Adrian held her back.Leo looked away from sango as he handed Marcel the jewel.Marcel nodded "Please take Kohaku and go Sango and Leo come with me"He said.Leo nodded walking behind Marcel as Adrian followed.Sango fell to her knees staring at Kohaku's body as tears fell.She heard people coming and noticed the voices were familiar and turned to look and picked up Kohaku's body and walked to them.

end of chapter 4 I hoped you liked and please review and happy new year in 2020.


End file.
